


Thank God for the Snow

by hipthrustlarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Realistic, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, lourry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-23 23:47:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1583870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hipthrustlarry/pseuds/hipthrustlarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's too snowy for Louis and Harry to leave their house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank God for the Snow

Winter crept over London with a bitterness the usually rain-soaked city was unaccustomed to, and by no means prepared for. Over the course of the day the sun had grown increasingly elusive, its already hazy face cowering behind cloud after oppressive cloud, its minimal warmth receding into pathetic nothingness, stabbed away by the piercing blade of an icy wind. Yesterday’s rain froze in shallow puddles and black sheets, felling theatregoers in the West End who had dared to venture out, and backing up traffic on Tottenham Court Road where a scarlet double decker had veered onto the sidewalk, losing control on a patch of invisible ice. In City Centre shoppers glanced warily at the steel colored sky as they debated cutting their outings short, scurrying across busy intersections, their lighter purchases twisting in the wind as if attempting to escape.

As night fell, the street lamps were the first to spy the falling snow, illuminating the pale flakes as they settled softly to the ground, shimmering in the orange light. By midnight the gentle flurries had escalated into a full-blown storm, their icy carcasses piling into drifts and banks across the paralyzed city. Sirens pierced the night like mourning wails as first responders attempted to navigate the frozen streets. Cars lined ditches here and there along the A5 into London, their drivers digging frantically beneath the tires, looking for some purchase in the frozen ground below, or waving torches at passing lorries, hoping for a ride, or at least a spot of warmth in the frigid night.

Louis awoke with a start, his hands grasping at the smooth linen that engulfed him, trying to find his bearings in the obscurity of his surroundings. The source of his disturbance was the iPhone sitting on the bedside table where its electronic wail grated against his consciousness. Half awake, mumbling to himself in the darkness, Louis collapsed back against his pillow, covering his eyes with the palm of one hand while the other fished erratically for his phone which hummed as it vibrated on the polished table top. Finally his fingers found their screeching prey, a gentle swipe across the screen silencing the ring. He shifted slightly, pulling the blankets with him as he rolled to face the edge of the bed before laying the phone against his ear and letting his hand fall to his side. “Hello?” Louis rasped, the phone resettling as his jaw worked to form the word. Tomorrow he would think of a better way to answer when tossers came calling in the night, but at the moment this simple question would have to do. The voice on the other end of the line did not surprise Louis, it was not unusual for management to call in the early hours of the morning with important updates, or in this case, cancellations. The caller finished his oratory and bid Louis a good evening, which Louis answered with low grunt.

He lay for a moment in the darkness, turning his face into his pillow slightly so his phone tumbled the short distance from his cheek to the bed beside him where it rested innocently. Louis glared at it. Exhausted, his eyes stinging, he pulled himself up, swinging his legs off the side of the bed, wincing as they grazed the cold wood of the floor. He sat for a moment, absentmindedly running his hand through his soft brown hair where it cascaded down over his right eye. Inhaling deeply, he slipped off the bed, braving the icy floor and padding softly to the heavily curtained window. Yawning, he yanked them aside allowing a single strip of light to fall across the length of his body, bare except where his boxers sat low on his hips. Louis gazed out at the falling snow, watching with an exhausted interest as it spiraled across the drive, swirling in the beams of light shed by a single lamp, partially obscured by heavily laden boughs. The soft light fell pale against Louis’ face, rendering his skin flawless and smooth as marble, reflected in two small discs in his eyes as if they were carved from pure, clear crystals, his irises two circular sapphires around the onyx depth of his pupils.

A gentle moan from the dark behind him startled Louis out of his trance. He looked over his shoulder, barley able to discern Harry’s outline as it shifted slowly under the covers of their bed. “Whass wrong Lou?” Harry mumbled through the dark, “bad dream?” A small smile twitched at Louis’ lips as he turned towards Harry’s swaddled shape, “No babe,” he laughed softly, “phone call, Heathrow’s closed, we’re not flying out tomorrow.” Harry groaned thoughtfully, shifting again under the covers, “the boys know?” he asked finally. “Management will have called them too I suppose.” Louis mused out loud, “Go back to sleep Haz, its alright.”

“Not without you Lou,” Harry said, the tone of his reply coming as if Louis had forgotten a vital necessity for Harry’s sleep, “Lou Lou… Louis Lou” Harry sang playfully into his pillow.

Louis loved Harry like this; this semi-conscious state between waking and sleeping was something that Louis and Harry alone shared. It was an early morning paradise, shrouded in darkness and warmth, where walls ceased to exist and each boy moved from his heart, his mind always too exhausted to participate. “It’s cooold Lou!” Harry teased with playful urgency, pulling Louis’ attention back. He pulled the curtains shut again, plunging the room once more into darkness. “Aaagh!” Harry cried, “It’s dark Lou, I’m scared.” Louis smiled, listening to Harry’s quiet laugh in the dark. A few quick steps and Louis pounced, landing on the bundle of sheets that was Harry with a sharp exhalation of breath. Harry groaned at the unexpected weight. “Shove off, you.” Harry said, forcing Louis off with a twist of his body. Louis rolled away, feigning injury and sniffling, to the edge of the bed. Harry chuckled, reaching out to wrap Louis in his arms, pulling him into his chest where Louis let out a breath of silent laughter and turned to face Harry, nuzzling into his chest and planting a soft kiss against the smooth skin. For a moment the two boys lay still, their arms wrapped around one another, slowly tightening their hold, drawing one another closer and closer. Louis’ hand began to caress his partners back, stroking the muscular expanse softly, his palm moving from the small of Harry’s back up his spine to his shoulder blades, Harry shivering at the contact.

Louis grinned. He couldn’t help it when Harry was like this, so pure and unguarded and vulnerable, every nerve attuned to Louis’ touch. Louis braced himself against the warm bed with his elbow, sliding his other arm under Harry’s torso and pushed, forcing Harry onto his back, Louis resting comfortably on top. Harry purred deeply, the sound vibrating through his chest into Louis’. “Kiss me.” Harry whispered. Louis lifted his head from where it lay just below Harry’s chin, skimming his nose up Harry’s neck and over his jawline until pausing, his lips less than an inch from Harry’s. Louis felt the muscles in Harry’s back tense as he raised his head to meet Louis’ kiss. Louis pulled back; smiling mischievously at the look on Harry’s face, like it was Christmas and someone had taken away his favorite new toy. Adorable. “Patience.” Louis teased. His tongue flicked the tip of Harry’s nose before he lifted himself slightly and slid down Harry’s athletic frame so his head rested even with Harry’s hips. “Looouuu,” Harry complained as his hands moved to Louis’ hair, rubbing the older boy playfully behind the ears. Louis closed his eyes at Harry’s touch, lifting his head slightly into Harry’s hands, a low hum of pleasure in his throat. Louis’ fingers began to trace the lines of Harry’s hips, starting at Harry’s side and skimming slowly downward until they disappeared just under the line of Harry’s boxers, tugging gently at a patch of hair before moving back up Harry’s abdomen. “Jesus,” Harry breathed, “You’re telling me to be patient?” Louis hummed softly as he placed a kiss beneath Harry’s navel just where the thin line of hair vanished beneath his boxers. Harry’s lower abdomen tensed at the lightness of Louis’ touch. “Mmm sensitive.” Louis mused aloud as he began to move up Harry’s body, planting light kisses here and there and skimming his chin along the bare, smooth plane of Harry’s torso so that his faint stubble rasped quietly against Harry’s skin. Pausing, Louis paid each of Harry’s nipples special attention, circling them with his skilled tongue, sucking lightly, and biting gently with his teeth, feeling them become firm, sensitive to the moist provocation of his mouth. Harry groaned.

Louis could feel each beat of Harry’s heart as its rhythm slowly increased. Louis moved on, his gentle kisses falling like the snow outside, melting, moist and warm on Harry’s neck. He paused just under Harry’s jaw and breathed deeply, inhaling Harry’s scent, a scent like the ochre auburn of the setting sun in summer, caressing him like a warm breeze off the sea. It was the same sense Louis found in the depth of Harry’s eyes, safe and warm and home. It was unmistakably Harry. Harry arched his neck, exposing more of his warm skin to Louis’ gentle barrage of kisses. Louis took the invitation and pressed his lips firmly beneath Harry’s jawline, kissing deeply, his tongue playing against the skin, sucking gently. Louis pulled away, examining his work. “That’s gonna bruise.” He concluded, watching as the little purple O began to appear. Harry just smiled, sighing in content. He didn’t care. He turned his face to Louis’ their eyes gazing at one another with unveiled affection, “Now?” he asked hopefully, raising his hand to Louis’ face, his fingers caressing Louis’ cheek. Louis bent his face to Harry’s speaking his answer against Harry’s soft lips, “Now.” He whispered. The kiss was long and deep, Louis surrendering to Harry’s urgency and desire as Harry’s hands found purchase in Louis’ hair, locking them together. Louis parted his lips slightly and Harry’s tongue slid into his mouth, battling playfully with Louis’ as Harry twisted his torso, rolling the both of them so that their positions were reversed.

Harry pulled reluctantly away, his eyes full of fire and excitement, no trace of sleep left in their emerald depths. Louis moaned, his hands pulling at Harry’s sides, trying to force him down into another kiss. Harry couldn’t resist, bending once more to Louis. This time Harry crushed Louis’ moist lips, passion building somewhere deep, deep inside him as he kissed his willing lover. They broke apart, both of them breathing deeply, adrenaline coursing through there veins. Harry placed a final kiss on Louis’ lips before kicking the blankets aside with his feet and sliding down the length of Louis’ torso, depositing himself between Louis legs. Harry’s hands against his thighs forced Louis to close his eyes, drinking in the sensation of Harry’s confident touch. His eyes closed, Louis was unprepared for the teasing skim of Harry’s lips on his abdomen and gasped quietly in the dark.Harry, chuckled and continued, moving slowly down, following the faint lines of Louis’ abdominal muscles, pausing at Louis’ boxers. “Don’t stop.” Louis moaned, arching his back, unable to bear the anticipation. Harry skimmed a finger from Louis’ navel downward until his hand sat over the growing bulge in Louis’ boxers, rubbing slowly, gently. Louis’ hips lifted, forcing himself into Harry’s hand, “Harry.” He breathed desperately. Harry grinned. Placing his hands on either side up Louis’ pelvis, Harry lowered his head between Louis’ thighs, the tip of his nose nudging Louis’ growing erection before bringing his mouth down, moving his lips over the thin fabric, teasing. Louis’ hips bucked again and Harry slid his hands beneath them, kneading the soft flesh of Louis’ bum and hooking his fingers beneath the fabric of Louis’ boxers. He pulled hungrily, rolling out from between Louis’ legs just long enough to let Louis kick them off and then he was back. He wrapped his hand firmly around Louis’ slender cock and began to work his fist slowly, up and down, reveling in the heat of Louis smooth shaft. Harry leaned closer, his tongue moving sensually over his lips, flicking at Louis’ tip, his saliva mixing with Louis’ pre-cum. Louis arched his back again, begging without words. Harry smiled. He paused for a moment, gazing the length of Louis’ naked body, marveling at Louis’ beauty, discernable even in the dark.

“Please.” Louis moaned, “Please Harry.” Their eyes met, Louis lost in the pure eroticism of what Harry was doing, his eyes alight with desire. Harry, eyes still locked with Louis’ slowly bowed his head, as if in prayer, worshipping his Adonis, his Louis. Compelled by raw need, his lips slid over the head of Louis’ cock, sucking gently, forcing Louis to throw his head back with a deep, animalistic groan. Harry took his time, his head bobbing as he settled into a rhythm, slowly swallowing more and more of Louis, clenching a handful of sheets in his fist, fighting his gag reflex. Any pretense of control Louis had was gone, completely surrendering to the undulation of Harry’s head, and the tight heat of his throat, lost in Harry, his climax building in his core. Louis’ moans grew louder and louder, signaling the peak of his pleasure. Harry pulled away and Louis’s body jerked at the sudden maddening removal of Harry’s mouth. “Not yet.” Harry chided, placing a hand on Louis’ abdomen, physically countering Louis’ deep breathing with the pressure of his palm, calming him. Louis let out a long desperate groan, sexual frustration burning in his thighs, undone by his proximity to orgasm. “Whyyyyy?” Louis gasped, his entire body tensing, “What the hell Haz?” Harry moved like lightening, pinning Louis’ arms above his head, his mouth suddenly tantalizingly close to Louis’ ear, his lips grazing Louis’ sensitive earlobe as he whispered “Patience.” It was both a promise and a threat and Louis convulsed around Harry’s tone, brimming with desire.

Harry pulled back, a devilish grin spreading across his face as he slid off the edge of the bed, pulling Louis with him. On his feet, burning with passion, Louis found his control and pushed Harry back, slamming him into the wall behind him where Harry leaned for a moment, surprised by Louis’ rally. Not giving Harry time to recover, Louis closed the gap between them with two quick strides, locking his arms behind Harry and bringing his lips to Harry’s neck with a vengeance. Harry closed his eyes in pleasure, every nerve in his body burning at Louis’ aggressive touch. He threw his arms around the shorter boy, pulling him in so their bodies intertwined, sweat beading in the sweet smelling fire of their touch. Their lips met again and again, both boys gasping for air periodically as their tongues battled for supremacy. Louis’ fingers grasped at Harry’s curls, pulling his head back as his lips moved once more to Harry’s neck. “What d’you think?” Harry managed through his ecstasy. Louis’ answer was barley audible, his lips continuing their hungry onslaught against Harry’s neck, “I’m all yours.” Harry didn’t need a second invitation. Bending his knees slightly, his hands wrapped around Louis’ thighs, pulling the boy up against his body, Louis wrapping his legs around Harry’s torso. “Show off.” Louis muttered. Harry laughed, kissing Louis deeply and carrying him into the dark bathroom, Louis flicking the lights on with his toes. “Fuck that’s bright.” Harry growled, wincing as his eyes attempted to adjust to the light. “Sorry babe.” Louis giggled. Harry stepped into the shower, backing Louis into the marble wall causing Louis to yelp as the cold polished stone came into contact with his warm skin. Harry grinned mischievously, “Sorry babe,” he laughed, mimicking Louis. Louis bit Harry’s earlobe playfully in rebuttal. Harry set his lover down gingerly, allowing Louis to slide down his body so that their erections slid over one another, sending waves of pleasure shooting through both boys. Louis made a content humming noise in his throat. “Get the water going Boo-bear,” Harry said, kissing Louis on the cheek, “be right back.” Louis reached out, wrapping his hand around Harry’s shaft and pulling him back in for another kiss, “Hot hot or just hot?” he asked seductively. Harry grinned against Louis’ lips, “As hot as you, love.” Louis smiled thoughtfully as Harry ducked away out of the bathroom, crossing into the bedroom and opening a wardrobe, shifting its contents, his fingers searching in the dark. “I don’t think they’re legally allowed to let it get that hot,” Louis called from the bathroom over the sound of running water, “In fact, I only know of one person who can take that heat.” Having found what he was looking for, Harry returned to the bathroom, his arms full of small candles, a lighter clutched in his fist. “Oh really?” he asked, dispersing candles at random around the spacious bathroom, lighting them as he went, “And who is that?” Suddenly Louis was behind him, his slender body pressed against the toned musculature of Harry’s back. “That would be you Haz,” he whispered in Harry’s ear, one arm wrapped around Harry’s chest while the other hand strayed down Harry’s stomach to the firm warmth between his legs. Harry groaned, leaning back into Louis’ teasing embrace, flicking the lights off as Louis backed him lovingly into the steam and drenching spray of the hot shower.

Louis closed his eyes as the sting of the water set his nerves tingling, the light visible through his eyelids dancing and swaying as dozens of little candles lit the expansive bathroom. Harry moved close to him under the scalding jets, Louis could feel his breath on his face as each expulsion of air sent out little water droplets, mingling with those already on Louis’ cheek. The water failed to wash away Harry’s scent, and it filled Louis’ nose, his thoughts becoming hazy as Harry placed a gentle kiss on each of Louis’ eyes. Harry’s touch was gentle and sweet, every kiss falling with deep and intentional affection, every stroke of Harry’s hand on Louis’ cock meant to maximize Louis’ pleasure as Harry denied his own needs to satisfy the beautiful boy he held in his arms. Louis leaned in, laying his head against Harry’s strong chest. He sighed. “I love you.” Louis whispered in that practiced way, just loud enough for Harry to hear, just Harry. Harry’s arms wound around Louis, pulling him as close as possible, burying his nose in Louis’ wet hair, and inhaling deeply. “You’re in luck Mr. Tomlinson,” Harry exhaled, kissing the top of Louis’ head before continuing, “Just you, just me, forever.” A sense of elation permeated through Louis in the form of a shiver as he smiled broadly into Harry’s chest. “That’s an ‘I love you’ babe.” Harry added, concerned by Louis’ silence. “I know.” Louis said, pulling back to look up into Harry’s wet face, “And it’s all I’ve ever needed.”

Harry tossed his dripping curls out of his eyes as he paused thoughtfully for a moment. “Really?” Harry asked, his voice seductively warm and low, “There’s nothing else you need?” Louis smiled mischievously at the suggestion in Harry’s tone. “Hmmm… No, I think that’s it.” He answered sweetly, while inside his excitement was building again. Harry took the bait. The muscles in his arms tensed as he forced Louis’ wet frame back against the marble wall of the shower. He moved in swiftly, his lips crushing Louis’ in the violence of his passion, one hand at Louis’ throat, holding the boy in place, the other massaging Louis’ cock. Harry could taste Louis’ excitement in his mouth as the shorter boy’s tongue mingled aggressively with Harry’s. Louis moaned deeply, reaching out and wrapping his fingers around Harry’s erection, moving his fist in time with Harry’s, his thumb pausing to periodically rub gently at Harry’s tip. “Fuck, Lou.” Harry groaned through Louis’ ministrations, his hips rocking slightly, opposite of Louis’ fist, effectively increasing the friction on his cock. Harry threw his head back as his pleasure mounted, losing focus, his hand moving from Louis’ cock to the boy’s side, pulling him closer. Louis followed suit, placing his free hand against Harry’s hip before, sliding to his knees at Harry’s feet. Louis flicked lightly at the head of Harry’s cock, inching closer until his tongue bathed the smooth, tight, skin, the warm water of the shower lubricating Harry’s shaft. Harry began to rock again, this time forcing himself deeper and deeper into Louis’ mouth. Louis never gagged, swallowing Harry’s substantial length hungrily as Harry’s strong hands held Louis’ head in place. Harry could feel his orgasm building, and with a massive mental effort he pulled away from Louis. “Stop, oh God, stop Lou, I’m close.” Harry breathed, holding perfectly still for a moment, allowing his mounting pleasure to recede. Louis flicked the head of Harry’s cock with his tongue, sending Harry reeling. “No, Lou, gimme a second.” Harry pleaded, bent over, his hands on his knees, his shoulders rising and falling as he breathed deeply in the suffocating steam.

Louis stood, pulling Harry upright and into his arms. He leaned his forehead against Harry’s, his hand caressing Harry’s neck, both of them breathing heavily. Placing his hand under Harry’s chin, Louis lifted, bringing their faces level. Harry’s eyes were full of a wild light, glinting bright against the verdant green of Harry’s irises. He didn’t have to ask. Louis leaned in, kissing Harry deeply, his arms wrapping safely around Harry’s waist, holding him close, Harry reciprocating, each move of Louis’ lips met by a corresponding move from Harry’s. “Now.” Louis whispered against Harry’s lips, his excitement mounting furiously in Harry’s embrace, “I need you. Now, Haz.” Grabbing Louis’ shoulders, Harry spun the shorter boy around, pressing him up against the slick, misted heat of the shower wall, Louis’ hands tracing patterns in the fogged marble surface, his head turned sharply over his shoulder to receive another kiss from Harry. Louis shivered as Harry’s fingers traced his spine, stealthily making their way down, from the ridge of his shoulders down to the small of his back, further, further… Louis’ sharp intake of breath told Harry he was there, his fingers playing gently against the soft skin at Louis’ entrance. “Please, please Harry.” Louis moaned, backing himself into Harry’s probing fingers. Harry reached around, his hand rising quickly from Louis’ thighs up his stomach to his mouth, parting Louis’ lips. Louis took Harry’s fingers, sucking on them, his skillful tongue coating them with saliva. “More.” Harry whispered, “I don’t want this to hurt.” Louis sucked harder until Harry’s fingers were dripping, slick and hot with Louis’ saliva. Suddenly, Harry bucked his hips, slamming into Louis and forcing him into the wall. His fingers were back at Louis’ entrance, saliva mixing with the wet heat of the shower. Louis arched his back, anticipation coursing through him, his body tingling at the pressure between his thighs. A moment’s hesitation, and Harry was in, his index finger pumping slowly against the sensitive wall of Louis’ rectum. Louis groaned, throwing his head back, his eyes shut, mouth slightly open as the sting slowly dulled. Harry added a second finger, curving them and pressing against Louis’ inside wall, Louis’ hips bucking as each pump of Harry’s fingers grazed his prostate.

Louis gasped as Harry removed his fingers, leaving him empty and burning with desire. Harry dropped to his knees behind Louis, his hand sliding up the inside of Louis’ thigh and wrapping around his cock, working it slowly. Louis moaned deeply as Harry spread his bum with his other hand, his tongue playing lightly against the pink skin at Louis’ entrance. Harry’s mouth was cool in the scalding heat of the shower and Louis’ eyes rolled back as he fought desperately for control, his legs shaking slightly as bolts of pleasure shot through him. Louis reached back, his fingers twisting in a knot of Harry’s dripping curls, pulling a little too hard, the way Harry liked it, forcing Harry’s tongue deeper, probing, wet. Harry pulled away quickly, on his feet once more as he grabbed Louis’ shoulders, spinning him so his back rested against the slick marble, Harry’s intense stare lost in the sapphire depths of Louis’ eyes. “Tell me what you want babe.” Harry growled, his wet body pressed against Louis’, sweat mixing with water, both boys panting in the steam. “Make love to me Haz.” Louis begged softly, his lips an inch from Harry’s “I want you, I’m yours.” Louis’ arms slid around Harry’s torso pulling him even closer. “Always?” Harry asked, his voice barely more than a whisper, water dripping from the tip of his nose to Louis’ lips. “Always.” Louis answered. Harry closed the distance, kissing Louis deeply as he bent slightly, lifting him off the floor. Louis wrapped his legs around Harry’s torso as Harry pushed him into the wall, their lips still locked as Harry shifted Louis’ weight, positioning him skillfully until the shorter boy hovered over Harry’s waiting cock. Careful not to slip from Harry’s hold, Louis reached for the bottle of lube that sat next to his impressive collection of shampoos and conditioners, a collection Harry teased him about incessantly. Quickly, his hands shaking, Louis squeezed a liberal amount of the slick, clear gel into his palm, reaching down to Harry’s throbbing hard-on, his hand sliding between the small gap left where Louis’ thighs met Harry’s abdomen. Harry gasped slightly as the cool lubricant coated his burning cock, mingling with the sticky heat of his own pre-cum. Louis rubbed the excess gel against his rim, fingering himself lightly, watching Harry struggle to maintain composure as his excitement heightened and his patience waned. “Tell me you want me.” Louis said, his eyes full of a wicked light, need coursing deeply through his loins, “Make me yours.” Harry didn’t hesitate, thrusting into Louis, burying every inch of his cock in the tight heat of Louis’ hole.

Louis’ scream echoed in the spacious stone bathroom as his body jerked against Harry’s, gasping as the sting of Harry’s entrance slowly receded into a dull burn of insatiable pleasure inside him. “Fuuuck…” Louis whimpered as Harry’s hips began to rock, Louis’ body settling between the wall of the shower and the naked perfection of Harry’s toned body. Harry started slow, his rhythm slowly increasing as he fucked into Louis, spreading the shorter boys thighs more and more with each powerful thrust of his hips. Louis braced himself, tightening his hold on his lover’s shoulders as his own hips began to buck in answer to Harry’s. The extra motion challenged Harry’s balance as he pressed Louis against the wall, forcing him to drop to his knees, taking Louis with him. Near the floor, Louis arched his back, pushing away from the slick marble, sending Harry reeling backwards until he lay flat against the shower floor, Louis sitting astride him. The momentum of the fall brought Louis down hard on Harry’s cock which grazed his prostate sending him into a fit of pleasure as pre-cum leaked from his tip, mixing with the shower water, falling like angry rain on Harry’s abdomen. Unfazed by the change in position, Harry rocked up into Louis, grazing the boy’s prostate once again as he spread Louis’ tight hole with his girth. Louis moaned wildly, his vision blacking in and out as Harry filled him. “I’m… so close… fuck you’re gonna make me cum.” Louis groaned, rocking his hips down into every thrust of Harry’s. He could feel the heat rising in his groin, each buck of Harry’s hips massaging his prostate, the intensity of the need in his stomach almost unbearable. Harry grabbed Louis’ hips pulling them down into his thrusts, fucking hard, deeper and deeper. “Cum for me baby,” Harry groaned, his own pleasure evident in the tightness of the muscles in his arms and abdomen, taught, defined in the wet heat of sex, aching for release, “C’mon Lou.”

Harry arched his back, withdrawing his cock almost completely from Louis’ tight entrance before pounding back in, forcing the boy open once more, Louis groaning his approval. A few more thrusts from Harry, and Louis was broken, his orgasm shattering any remnant of composure as his cries of pleasure echoed off the polished stone around him. He came hard, covering Harry’s chest with thick ropes of white cum, his head thrown back, his body erect with his fingers pulling at his own hair, Harry’s hands firm against Louis’ flat stomach, wave after wave until finally, exhaustedly, he bent over Harry, his arms shaking as their strength ebbed away in the fallout. Harry’s strong hands gripped Louis’ quivering biceps as he rolled him onto his back, kissing him deeply. Where his thrusts had paused during Louis’ climax, they began again, his position above the shorter boy allowing slick drops of semen to fall from his chest to Louis’. Louis, eyes still shut in the aftermath of unbearable pleasure, whimpered helplessly against the roll of Harry’s hips, feeling the younger boy tense as his climax neared. Mustering the minimal strength left to him, Louis sat up, bracing himself against the floor with his elbows. Leaning in, he bit gently at one of Harry’s nipples, letting the heat of his tongue play against the sensitive skin, sending Harry over the edge of his climax. Louis fell back as Harry bucked between his legs, filling him with jet after jet of hot cum, moaning against Louis’ lips as he kissed him desperately, losing control in the height of his passion.

For a moment both boys lay still, Harry convulsing in pleasure at the slightest movement, still buried inside the wet mess of Louis’ hole. Both boys breathed deeply, Harry lying heavily across the bare expanse of Louis’ chest, his whole body jerking as he pulled out, his spent cock resting against Louis’ inner thigh. Exhaustion returned to Louis as the lateness of the hour took its toll on his thoroughly used body. Yawning and coughing slightly as the still cascading flow of the shower filled his mouth, it was all he could do to drape his arm over Harry’s heaving shoulders. Harry raised his head, his tired eyes finding Louis’ in the flickering light of the candle lit room. “Holy shit,” he mumbled, a small smile playing across his lips, “Holy fucking shit Lou.” Louis giggled softly. “That was… that was so--“ Louis cut Harry off before he could finish, “I know.” He whispered, his hand moving to caress Harry’s curls. Harry bent his lips to Louis’ kissing him, soft and sweet under the drenching barrage of the hot shower. Louis smiled into the kiss, “Thank God for the snow.” He whispered. Harry laughed softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment on what you think :)  
> This was not written by me but by one of my friends (he doesn't like making accounts, so I'm just leaving it here.) 
> 
> :)


End file.
